Velvet Scarlatina/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Velvet, cap.PNG|Velvet's silhouette during the ending credits monty52962d3cf19fa.jpg|Velvet during the Battle Gear Design Contest Munnkie5296f49cc1180.jpg|Winner of the Fan Art Contest for battle gear VDCWinner.png|Turnaround model of the Fan Art Contest winner ProductionDiary2_02316.png|A drawing of Velvet ProductionDiary2_03468.png|A drawing and render, side by side ProductionDiary2_03634.png|Velvet's shoulder pads during animation and rendering ProductionDiary2_03766.png|Velvet's polygons being colored ProductionDiary2_04230.png|Partial Render of Velvet ProductionDiary2_04330.png|Finished Render ProductionDiary2_05558.png|Velvet's box, with her symbol on the front. ProductionDiary2_04530.png|Turnaround 1 ProductionDiary2_04582.png|Turnaround 2 Monty5344828e474f6.jpg|Velvet's Team Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. V2 08 00052.png|Velvet ending credits fan art by "AKASHASI". Camera_Concept.png|Velvet's camera from the credits of "Destiny". Turnaround Models Rwby velvet by bretmcnee-d6w4qk6.jpg|3D Model Velvet-turnaround.png|Velvet turnaround from Monty's Facebook. RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 Blake, Velvet, Sun (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Mitsukaze).png|Illustration of Velvet, Blake, and Sun by Mitsukaze Manga Chapters Manga 1 Velvet.png|Velvet making a cameo in the manga Manga 15, Team CFVY.jpg|Velvet and her team in Chapter 15. Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Magic Show Chibi2 03 00012.png|Velvet dislike being pull by the ears by Jaune Chibi2 03 00013.png| Chibi2 03 00014.png|"Feel good? You like that?" Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_5110.png|Enter, Velvet Scarlatina. Rabbit Faunus, victim of Team CRDL's antics 1111_Jaunedice_7228.png|Cardin bullying her 1111_Jaunedice_7460.png|Just you wait 'til I get my combat gear. I'll show you, I'll show all of you... 1111_Jaunedice_7529.png|Velvet running out of the room Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_01932.png|Who has been discriminated against? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00963.png|Velvet, walking with her teammates 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01173.png|Velvet falling through the sky with her teammates and other teams Field Trip V2_08_00045.png|Team CFVY return! V2_08_00048.png|From one Faunus to another... V2_08_00049.png|Did you guys like, know that my combat clothing was like, specially customized for me? Like? Breach V2 12 00048.png|(Ride of the Valkyries starts playing in the background) V2 12 00049.png|Did you miss us? Screenshot (75).png|Ready to attack V2 12 00053.png|Rabbit KICK! V2 12 00054.png|Let's go to work... V2 12 00057.png|Save me, Yatsu! V2 12 00058.png|Oh wait, never mind V2 12 00062.png|Don't waste it, save it for something big V2 12 00065.png|All in a day's work. V2 12 00071.png|Gathered with the other teams V2 12 00075.png|We did it, guys! Screenshots - Volume 3 Lessons Learned V3_0400003.png|"Good luck you two!" V3_0400046.png|"Coco..." V3_0400047.png|Fox comforting Velvet Destiny V3 08 00050.png|That's right, work those abs! V3 08 00051.png|Smile... you're on candid camera V3 08 00052.png|Look at my photos V3 08 00054.png|Aren't they beautiful? Battle of Beacon V3 10 00051.png| V3 10 00070.png|Squad Goals V3 10 00075.png| Say cheese Ruby! V3 10 00114.png| On the ship to Beacon Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00025.png V3 11 00026.png V3 11 00027.png|Never send a human...... V3 11 00028.png|......to do a bunny's job V3 11 00029.png|Hard light Crescent Rose V3 11 00030.png|Dramatic opening pose V3 11 00031.png V3 11 00032.png|Hard light Myrtenaster V3 11 00033.png|Hard light Ember Celica V3 11 00034.png|Hard light Gambol Shroud V3 11 00035.png|Hard light minigun V3 11 00036.png|Hard light Ruyi Bang/Jingu Bang V3 11 00037.png|Hard light Magnhild V3 11 00038.png|Hard light swords V3 11 00039.png|Imma firin' mah lazahhh! V3 11 00041.png V3 11 00045.png V3 11 00046b Velv Snap.png|A picture's worth a thousand words... and a few trailers Velvet camera closed.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Velvet Scarlatina images